De copas y corazones rotos
by Bastard Tendencies
Summary: Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, y por su intensidad se notaba que ya era medio día, tenía una resaca terrible y lo que recordaba de anoche era poco y relativamente nada; ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, no lo recordaba. Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Junio "¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?" del foro "Hazme el amor"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi

Este es un reto para el foro "Hazme el amor"

* * *

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, y por su intensidad se notaba que ya era medio día, tenía una resaca terrible y lo que recordaba de anoche era poco y relativamente nada; ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, no lo recordaba, simplemente sabía que había ido a trabajar en su turno de noche y no más; tenía una especie de laguna mental. Estúpido alcohol, estúpidos efectos de la borrachera.

Iba a levantarse de la cama y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda; desnuda en su cama "_¡oh! ¡oh!"_, pensó preocupada y pesarosa, esto no podía ser bueno; escucho un ruido en el baño…¡Alguien estaba en su baño!. Fue a su armario para tomar un bate que siempre tenía escondido en caso de emergencia y esta era una, sea quien sea que esté en su baño lo iba a sacar a batazos de su casa, escuchó la llave de la ducha cerrarse, estaba lista para atacar. La puerta se abrió y llegó el momento.

–Auch, Rin… ¿se puede saber porque me golpeas?

A Rin se le fue la sangre a los pies, no podía creer que haya golpeado a…

– ¡Sesshomaru!, lo siento; no sabía que eras tú

–Está bien, supongo que te asusté

–Un poco, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí en mi casa… bañándote?

– ¿Que acaso no lo recuerdas?

–La verdad, no sé ni cómo llegue hasta acá

– Entonces creo que es mejor que me vaya

–No, no, espera; ¿podrías decirme al menos que ocurrió?

No entendía nada, no sabía de qué estaba hablando Sesshomaru, aunque sería muy bueno si le pudiera decir por qué estaba desnuda con él en su casa bañándose

– Está bien, pero te voy a contar la versión corta o llegare tarde a mi cita

Flash back

El día no podía estar peor, no le fue bien en sus exámenes y hoy le tocaba ser la bartender en el bar, prefería ser camarera y aguantarse a los tipos que le echaban piropos cada vez que se acercaba a tomar los pedidos que escuchar a las pobres personas que llegaban y se sentaban en la barra a contarle sus historias de corazones rotos hasta ahogarse en tequila y whisky como si ella tuviese la solución, ya tenía los propios y no necesitaba echarse más al hombro. Por suerte su compañero Ginta iba a estar ahí para hacerle un poco de compañía

El bar aún estaba cerrado, _"que suerte"_, pensó; no necesitaba un regaño de su jefe por llegar tarde otra vez. Se puso su uniforme e inmediatamente se fue a la barra para empezar a pelar y picar la fruta necesaria para los cocteles, aguardaba la esperanza de que, por ser jueves, no fuera mucha gente.

Cuatro horas después, el lugar se encontraba a reventar, ya no cabía ni una sola alma en el local ni un solo borracho con penas de amor en la barra.

Eran las diez de la noche y se encontraba exhausta, cocteles por allí, shots por allá, licor, licor y más licor; o esta gente no sabía moderarse al tomar o eran amantes del alcohol. Aparte de los borrachos que no hacían sino coquetearle, todo iba bien… eso fue hasta que lo vio pasar; ¡definitivamente ese no era su día!, su ex novio estaba en el mismo bar que ella, ¡no podía ser posible! el destino le estaba haciendo una broma muy cruel. Sesshomaru había sido novio durante tres años y cuando terminaron no quedaron en buenos términos; él no sabía que ella ahora trabajaba en un bar. Había pasado de trabajar como asistente de dirección de compras en una buena empresa a servir tragos en un bar ¡se burlaría de ella y le haría miserable hasta que muriera! después de todo él era el presidente de _Taisho Enterprises Holdings Inc_, la empresa de telecomunicaciones más grande de todo el maldito Japón… no, de todo el maldito mundo. Para su suerte lo vio dirigirse hacia las mesas del piso superior… claro, la zona VIP. Solo tenía que mandar un camarero que lo atendiera a él y a sus amigotes toda la noche y rogar para que saliera lo suficientemente ebrio al terminar y no la viera salvándose de la peor humillación de su vida.

La noche siguió pasando con regularidad; Sesshomaru no había bajado para nada y para su mesa solo había mandado dos copas de vodka y según Jakotsu (el mesero y hombre más afeminado que podía existir sobre la tierra) se encontraba solo en la mesa, al parecer esperando a alguien que no había llegado.

Pasaron dos horas desde que Sesshomaru llegó al lugar, ya era media noche y solo faltaban tres horas para cerrar, se alegró pensando que iba a sobrevivir esa noche… o eso fue hasta que vio bajar a Sesshomaru y dirigirse a la barra.

– ¡Ginta!... tienes que hacerme un favor

–Ahora no puedo Rin, estoy ocupado

–Vamos, será la última vez… ¿por favor?

–De acuerdo ¿qué es?

–Necesito que atiendas a ese hombre que viene para acá

–Pero Rin ese es Sesshomaru

–Ya lo sé tonto, por eso te pido que lo atiendas…

–Sabes que no podrás evitarlo toda la vida, tienes que superarlo, algún día se dará cuenta de que trabajas aquí y… ¿que ya no te importaba él? … ¿entonces para que te escondes?

–Oh, vamos Ginta, luego podrás decirme todo lo que quieras pero ahora ayúdame

–_Okay_, pero tendrás que atender a mis clientes y si él deja propina me la quedo yo

–Está bien, ahora ve

Sesshomaru se acercó a la barra. Ya estaba cansado de esperar a su novia que al parecer no llegaría esa noche, así que decidió bajar a tomarse un trago y tal vez conocer a alguna chica bonita, no se consideraba un hombre de relaciones duraderas, eso a él no le interesaba, solo tuvo un tiempo bastante largo para él, una relación con una chica que conoció en la universidad, era realmente hermosa, jamás había conocido a una chica como ella, ni antes ni después de su relación, pero su relación se arruinó, no sabía del todo por qué pero llegó un momento en que la relación acabó.

– Hola, ¿qué le puedo servir? – si había algo que le gustaba de ese bar era que la atención era muy buena

–Dame un Tom Collins

–Claro

Mientras Ginta servía el trago, Rin se encargaba de los clientes al otro lado de la barra tratando de pasar desapercibida y esperando que Sesshomaru se levantara y se fuera.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo más señor?

– Déjalo así linda, pero si quieres puedes acompañarme a mi casa un rato – ¡Como odiaba a los clientes que se ponían de galanes con ella!

– Lo siento señor pero esto es un bar no un burdel

–Vamos preciosa, yo no muerdo

Como ya sabía que las cosas se pondrían difíciles mejor decidió ignorarlo y atender a alguien más.

Sesshomaru aún estaba a la espera de alguna chica bonita para pasar la noche ya que su pareja había decidido no aparecer, cuando Ginta se movió un poco pudo distinguir detrás de él un lindo trasero que se contoneaba de un lado a otro de la barra sirviendo tragos, ¡oh sí! Ese trasero lo conocía muy bien.

– Hola Rin

No podía ser… tanto que se había esforzado por pasar desapercibida por él y sus intentos fueron en vano. Él estaba ahí, al otro lado del maldito pedazo de madera que los separaba saludándola, ¡maldita vida! ¡Maldito destino!

– Hola Sesshomaru – Ginta tenía razón, algún día; tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo y prefería que ese día fuera hoy a tener que estar escondiéndose de él y alargar más la espera.

– No sabía que trabajabas aquí

– Bueno, ya lo sabes. ¿Esperas a alguien?

– Ya no, al parecer decidió no venir… ¿qué paso con tu anterior empleo?

Era vergonzoso, no podía decirle a él lo que le había pasado, pero bueno; algún día se enteraría, él lo sabe todo (bueno, según él)

-¿Me despidieron, ok?-

-¿Porque? Eras muy buena en lo que hacías-

-Porque sí ¿de acuerdo? no me gusta hablar de eso-

Después de una corta charla Sesshomaru se retiró del local y al fin había llegado la hora de cerrar, era un alivio, podía volver a su casa y quejarse de lo miserable que era su vida con su gato, al menos él la escuchaba.

-Oye Rin ¿qué tal si nos quedamos un rato con los chicos bebiendo un poco?-

Eso era lo que hacían los empleados después de cerrar, se quedaban bebiendo las botellas que quedaron a medio terminar hasta que se las acababan todas.

–No puedo Ginta, mañana tengo que estudiar

– No seas aguafiestas, solo serán unos trago y ya ¿si?

– Está bien, pero después tendrás que llevarme a mi casa-

– Claro, no hay problema

Lo que se suponía seria solo un rato se convirtió en dos horas, estaba borracha y no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía, solo sabía que había visto a Sesshomaru esa noche no le había hecho bien, ahora se encontraba llorando como una Magdalena por su fallida relación, ella esperaba que él fuese su esposo, el amor de su vida, el hombre con quien tendría hijos; pero no, él la boto como si fuese basura y la dejo tirada en la calle con su gato en una caja y sus cosas en una bolsa después de tres años de relación y uno viviendo juntos.

– El me dejó, por otra perra, una sucia y estúpida perra que no es ni la mitad de mujer que soy yo– y las lágrimas seguían fluyendo como un río por sus mejillas rojas que evidenciaban su estado de embriaguez.

– Rin, creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa – Ginta ya se encontraba preocupado por su amiga, nunca la había visto así; ella siempre decía que era fuerte y que si rompimiento no le afectaba en nada.

–No, espera que voy a llamar a ese desgraciado por haberme dejado tirada y le voy a decir lo muy bastardo que es…

Y así hizo, como toda mujer despechada y borracha llamó a su ex novio a reclamarle todas las que le hizo

– ¿Y sabes qué?, te puedes ir al infierno maldito idiota y llevarte a la perra esa también, ya no me importas un culo, muérete imbécil-

Después de esa llamada de Rin a estas horas de la madrugada y borracha significaba que algo no está bien, ella no solía beber de más, en sus tres años con ella nunca la había visto ebria, tenía que ir por ella y llevarla a casa; aunque no quisiera admitirlo aun seguía sintiendo por Rin algo más profundo de lo que le gustaría.

Ginta vio con cara de asombro a Rin, definitivamente la Rin sobria era muy diferente a la ebria… bueno, cualquiera sería diferente borracho.

Llegó al local y vio al bartender que lo había atendido esa noche con ella en sus brazos, tal vez desmayada de la borrachera.

–No se preocupe, yo la llevare a su casa

–No importa, puede que Rin y yo ya no seamos nada pero no la voy dejar así, yo me encargare de ella.

Ginta no insistió, no quería sonar egoísta, pero no quería que Rin vomitara en su auto nuevo. Sesshomaru puso a Rin que seguía semi-dormida aunque balbuceando cosas inteligibles para el en el asiento de atrás para estar más cómoda, encendió el auto y emprendió el camino hasta el departamento de Rin… que suerte que seguía viviendo en el mismo departamento antes de irse a vivir juntos.

Cuando llegó, busco en el bolso de Rin, que Ginta le había entregado antes de marcharse, las llaves de la puerta, la abrió sin dificultad y la llevo hasta su habitación, cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse sintió que lo agarraba de la muñeca y la vio despertar

– ¿Qué haces aquí Sesshomaru?-

– Solo vine a traerte a tu casa, me llamaste a las cuatro de la mañana a decirme que me fuera al infierno

– Lo siento, no quería molestar; creo que me pase de tragos

– Rin, aún estás pasada de tragos

–Es cierto ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

– Dime

– ¿Te puede quedar conmigo estas noche?

– Si, está bien

Sesshomaru se acostó a su lado, esperando a que Rin se quedara dormida para poderse ir, pero se asombró al sentir los labios de Rin sobre los suyos, ahora se daba cuenta que realmente la extrañaba, ninguna mujer le hacía sentir lo que ella podía. Siguieron besándose y el beso se tornó más profundo y apasionado, cuando se dio cuenta él ya estaba encima de ella, desabotonando la camisa de su uniforme de bartender y besando su cuello, en la habitación solo le escuchaban los gemidos de la chica mientras que Sesshomaru la iba desnudando poco a poco y besando cada porción de piel que dejaba expuesta en el camino, estaba decidido en hacerla suya de nuevo y no solo eso, si ella se lo pedía regresaría de nuevo con ella y la haría feliz como se lo merecía y bien lo sería el, ya que en el último año que estuvieron separados su vida se había vuelto vacía y monótona sin ella a su lado…


	2. Chapter 2

Estaban completamente desnudos, besándose con pasión, querían devorarse el uno al otro. Sesshomaru estaba listo para entrar en ella y revivir las noches de pasión que habían tenido cuando eran novios, tenía su miembro en su entrada… solo tenía que empujar un poco y listo. Estaba a punto de embestirla hasta que sintió que Rin aflojaba su agarre sobre él y después escucho unos ronquidos… ¡eso definitivamente no podía estar pasando! ¡Nunca le había sucedido!; nadie, ninguna mujer se había quedado dormida mientras intimaba con él hasta esta noche… y bueno ¿que se podría esperar de una Rin ebria? hasta borracha era una persona única.

No podía hacer el amor con una Rin dormida, él no era un violador ni nada parecido y mucho menos era un persona necesitada de sexo, pero bueno ¿qué más se podía hacer? solo se recostó a su lado y la cubrió con las sabanas, quedo un rato despierto viéndola dormir y después el cansancio lo venció y él también quedó dormido. Ya mañana hablaría con ella y aclararían las cosas…

Fin del flashback

No podía creer lo que Sesshomaru le contaba, ella no era así, ella no llamaba a las personas en medio de la madrugada y menos a él, pero ya las cosas habían ocurrido y no se podía dar vuelta al reloj y devolver el tiempo, sus esfuerzos por pasar desapercibida para Sesshomaru y ahorrarse la vergüenza de su vida habían sido un completo fiasco, había fracasado en todo, hasta en su plan de esconderse de Sesshomaru y ahora estaba allí con ella, semidesnudo y ella solo con una sábana que cubría su cuerpo.

–Lo siento, no quería...yo...perdona, de verdad, no volverá a suceder– debía admitirlo, aún seguía enamorada de él, aunque seguramente ya él no sentía lo mismo por ella, estaba hundida hasta el fondo y a pesar de que algunas veces soñaba y deseaba con todo su corazón que el volviera con ella, sabía que eso ya no era posible, lo que había sucedido había sido una clara muestra del destino que ellos ya no podían estar juntos, ni hoy ni nunca.

–¿Creo que habías dicho que tenías una cita?-

–Sí, seguro Kagura debe estar esperándome

–Un momento ¿tienes novia y querías acostarte conmigo?-

–Tú fuiste la que me pidió que me quedará…

– ¡Eres increíble!, de verdad que eres un idiota…cómo te odio Sesshomaru fue por tu culpa que lo nuestro acabó! – Rin estaba fuera de sí, eso había sido como una patada en el rostro o mejor dicho en el culo, ahora él la culpaba de que casi hacen el amor… aun cuando no fue capaz de detenerla sabiendo que tenía novia, ahora era ella la que se estaba volviendo una zorra.

–No, nuestra relación acabó porque tú eras una histérica que decía que yo me mantenía metido en la oficina y no te prestaba atención… fue tu culpa

-No, se acabó porque me fuiste infiel; de hecho esa chica con la que ahora sales era con la que te acostabas mientras éramos novios – ya no lo soportaba, sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas hasta caer y perderse en las sabanas que aun la cubrían. –Te deje porque ya no lo soporté más y solo reclamaba atención porque yo era tu novia, pero en los últimos meses más parecía una desconocida para ti, mientras tu ibas y te revolcabas con ella; yo sabía que hasta iba a tu oficina, tu asistente me lo dijo… ¿o se te había olvidado que Kagome es mi mejor amiga?... ¿sabes que!, ya no importa…mejor vete, tu novia debe estar esperándote-

Eso cayó como balde de agua fría en la cabeza a Sesshomaru, él no tenía idea de que Rin sabia de su infidelidad, al principio solo había comenzado como un juego; unos cuantos coqueteos y ya, pero luego las cosas se tornaron más complicadas y al final termino metido en la cama con Kagura. Se había alejado de Rin, encerrándose en su oficina porque se sentía culpable y sucio, hacerle eso a ella, nunca se lo perdonó, ella le había brindado todo su amor y cariño y él la había defraudado. Se quedó con Kagura después de que Rin lo dejo porque el sexo era bueno pero no más, Kagura era una mujer vanidosa y vacía que pensaba solo en ella.

–Lo lamento, yo no sabía que tu…sé que es tarde para que me perdones pero…de verdad…perdóname, yo te quería y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde y te había perdido – De verdad había lamentado en cómo habían terminado las cosas entre ellos, tal vez ella no le dijo nada antes porque…bueno realmente no sabía porque, Rin tenía razón; él era un completo idiota – Si pudieras darme otra oportunidad te juró que yo haría lo que fuera para que volvieras a amarme, te necesito Rin y no tienes idea de cómo te amo

Rin sabía que aunque Sesshomaru era un hombre frío y a veces hasta algo cruel, lo que ahora le decía sabía que venía desde el fondo de su corazón

– Yo no dije que ya no te amaba, aun te sigo amando a pesar de que aún me duelan tus acciones pero… estoy dispuesta a darte otra oportunidad, pero primero tendrás que terminar que terminar con esa Kagura

– Puedo llamarla y terminarla ahora mismo si quieres

– No, primero terminemos lo que empezamos anoche

Sesshomaru sonrió sensualmente como solo él sabía hacerlo y se dispuso a llenar a Rin de besos y terminar lo que había comenzado, quería demostrarle cuanto valía ella para el con sus acciones y nunca más hacerla sufrir. Quería que Rin fuera su novia, su amiga y su futura esposa.

* * *

**Nota: ¡ay! Yo no quería hacer mala a Kagura, ella me caía bien pero ni modo lo necesitaba para la historia**


End file.
